Quelle idée de s'appeller ainsi !
by TichanKawa
Summary: Sasuke a fait la connaissance de Sakuya et Yukimura... qui ne veut plus le laché... et si l'autre sasuke a tué Naruto il serat coincé ici ... devra t'il prendre sa place aux coté de yukimura? Yukimura en serait fort heureux...CHAP 7 UPLOAD
1. transportations

**Titre :** Quelle idée de s'appeller ainsi !  
**Auteure :** Moiiii ! euh c'est à dire TichanKawa , appeler moi Tichan !  
**Base :** Naruto et devinez la suite !  
**Disclaimer :**Je crois qu'il faut dire que tout les personnages ne sortent pas de ma tête et qu'ils sont l'oeuvre exclusive de leurs auteurs respective.  
**Genre :** euhh .. complètement débile... est ce un genre ?  
**Pairing :** Pour l'instant aucun ...  
**Note :** C'est ma toute première de chez prmière fic ! alors zoyez zentils onegaiiii ( °w°) (°w° ) et puis je suis nulle en orthographe et hotchpotch à bien voulut me la corrigé donc .. Kanpaiii pour one chan hotchpotch ! ( santé en japonais )

**- En gras c'est le rapport écrit évidemment.**

* * *

_**File1 : TRANSPORTATIONS.**_

Peuh ! Comment résumer les choses franchement!  
Hokage- sama m'a demandé de lui faire un rapport sur les derniers évènements...mais là, c'est tellement tordu que j'en perd mes mots!  
Pff.. Ce Naruto, quel crétin ! Déja, un ninja tout d' orange vêtu, ça sort d'où ? Mais la prochaine fois qu'il dit avoir inventé un nouveau jutsu, je me tire le plus loin possible de cet ahuri !  
Bon, il faut que je me mette à écrire ce fichu rapport... essayons en tout cas...

" **Tout commença la semaine dernière, Uzumaki Naruto, genin du vilage caché de konoha, ne se présenta pas au point de rendez-vous de l'équipe sept. Quand Kakashi- sensei est arrivé avec ses trois heures de retard habituel, Sakura et ce dernier ont commencé à se demander ce qu'il frabriquait. D'habitude, Naruto est si impatient pour n'importe quelle mission, de façon à avoir l'occasion de montrer sa sois disante force. En plus que ce jour là était prévus une mission de rang B. Sensei trouva cela étrange que ce crétin ne se montrait pas. Alors, il nous traîna, Sakura et moi, chez ce minable."**

Euh je devrais peut être me calmer sur les surnoms de Naruto car je sens que Tsunade va me piquer une crise..

"**Une fois arrivés, on trouva un Naruto affalé sur le parquet en train de ronfler...  
Sakura le réveilla et Naruto encore entre rêve et réalité, l'attrapa par son cou et lui vola un fugasse baiser. On eut le droit à une réaction.. comment dire.. violente de la part de Sakura, bien que naruto l'ai mérité... Je ne veux pas dire par là que j'éprouve quelque sentiment pour Sakura, aller pas croire des conneries! Bref, moi, celui que je plains dans l'histoire, c'est le pauvre mur où s'est écrasé Naruto.. Il n'avait rien fait le pauvre et il est complètement défiguré...  
Après ce petit interlude, Sensei interroga Naruto sur la raison de son absentéisme."**

_FLASH BACK_

Naruto, encore un peu étourdi après le coup qu'il avait reçut, se remit debout en arborant un sourir bêta.

Hihihihi.. c'est simple, j'ai juste créé un nouveau jutsu! Un jutsu de télétransportation! Lança fièrement le jeune ninja blond.

Pfff, c'est quoi encore cette connerie ? Comme si toi, tu savais utiliser ton cerveau...

C'est clair, Sasuke kun a raison! Tu n'arrives même pas à utiliser les jutsu les plus basiques alors en créer un... laisse-nous rire ! répliqua Sakura complètement en admiration de Sasuke.

Sakuraaa chaaaan diiis poo chaaaa ! rétorqua Naruto avec une bouille si cranquante que n'importe qu'elle personne la voyant ne resterait pas de marbre... Le problème, c'est que Sakura dévorait du regard un Sasuke en train de se jouer la pose du mec cool ténébreux ...et... ne vit pas ce regard...  
Naruto continua:  
Bon c'est vrai, je peux télétransporter les choses qu'à une dizaine de mètres maximum mais ce n'est qu'un début !

Comme si c'était utile...

La ferme Sasuke !

Kakashi ferma sa bible " come come to the paradise" quelques secondes... Oui oui il était en train de lire depuis que Naruto s'est fait étaler par Sakura, car les petites disputes de genin commencait à l'ennuyer, il en a tant vu...Le ninja au cheveux argenté ferma donc son bouquin pour participer à la conversation.

Mais ca pourait être utile, certe en augmentant le périmètre d'action.. mais on pourrait faire apparaître derrière l'enemis un parchemin explosif ou encore un shinobi pour le prendre à revers.

C'est vrai qu'utiliser ainsi cette technique pourrait être utile, cependant, Sensei, je ne pense absolument pas que Naruto ait penser à cela... répondit Sakura le plus normalement du monde.

MAIIIS SIIIIII J'Y AVAIS PENSER ! hurla Naruto.  
Et puis zut! Je vais vous épater en vous montrant ma nouvelle technique!

Naruto composa quelques signes avec ses mains, puis chuchota quelques mots et tel un fantôme, il adopta une apparance tranlucide pour aller jusqu'à disparaître complètement.

Quelque secondes plus tard:

BOUUUUH ! lança naruto.

Sakura sursauta en entendant ce cri derrière elle, puis se retourna pour découvrir un Naruto réaparraissant.

Alors, c'est cool non ? demanda un être tout excité.

C'est vrai que c'est un peu impré.. surprenant.. se reprit Sakura  
Mais je peux savoir ce que tu as chuchoté avant de te volatiliser ?

Ah bahhh c'est simple, il faut jusque que quand j'utilise cette technique, je dise clairement le nom de l'objet à déplacer et la place où je veux qu'il réaparaisse. Et puis évidement, comme tout bon jutsu qui se respecte, le nom de la technique ! Comme ça!

Naruto executa les mêmes gestes que précédemment, en ajoutant cette fois à voix haute : " Sakura à coté du Sensei Yushutsu no jutsu !"  
Sakura se mit à disparaître à son grand étonnement : elle devenait transparente avant de disparaître completement.

Technique de l'exportation, c'est completement débile comme nom! ronchona Sasuke.

Rooo ! C'est juste que télétransportation c'est trop long comme mot ! ( et puis surtout je ne sais pas le dire en japonais..) et puis au moins Yushutsu no jutsu, ça rime !

Les regards se tournèrent vers Kakashi quand une forme se fit remarquer à la gauche de ce dernier. La forme commençait à être de plus en plus concrète quand les trois shinobi remarquèrent que quelque chose clochait...

_FIN DU FLASH BACK_

"**Ce ne fut pas notre Sakura qui réapparut. C'était une jeune fille, peut être un peu plus jeune que nous, elle avait des cheveux brun, court à moitié cachés par un chapeau noir à bord écossais. Ses yeux ressemblaient à ceux d'Haruno .. Un vert émeraude.. Elle portait d'étranges habits, une robe noire extrêmement bouffante et des bottes assorties. Elle parut très étonnée.. Comme tout le monde se trouvant dans la pièce en fait... et fit un bond en arrière, prit une clef dans sa main qu'elle portait autour de son cou avant de crier " Libération! ". C'est alors que la clef se mit à voler devant la jeune fille, puis à grandir. Nan.. nan je ne raconte pas de conerie...Elle l'attrapa et nous menaça de son drôle de bâton rose qui à son bout était logé une étoile dans un cercle et deux petite ailes sur chaque côtés. Kakashi et moi étions encore trop surpris de cette "apparition" pour réagir. Quant à Naruto, il eu juste le réflexe de sortir un " Mais t'es qui toi ?" accentué par un regard de ce style là oO .. vraiment profond comme vous pouvez le constater uu"**

* * *

_CHAPITRE 1 FINIT ! _

_Voilà le premier chapitre finit, reviews onegaiiii juste pour savoir si je casse les pieds à hotchpotch pour corrigé la suite xD  
car en tout cas je vais la continué pour elle -_


	2. Deux pour le prix d'une

**Titre :** Quelle idée de s'appeller ainsi !  
**Auteure :** Watashi Tichan Kawa desu !  
**Base :** Naruto et devinez la suite !  
**Disclaimer :**Je crois qu'il faut dire que tout les personnages ne sortent pas de ma tête et qu'ils sont l'oeuvre exclusive de leurs auteurs respective... peut pas en avoir quelque uns ? PAf! ah euh non dirait on ...  
**Genre :** completement OCC délire.  
**Pairing :** Pour l'instant aucun ...  
**Note :** C'est ma toute première de chez prmière fic ! alors zoyez zentils onegaiiii ( °w°) (°w° ) et puis je suis nulle en orthographe et hotchpotch à bien voulut me la corrigé donc .. Kanpaiii pour one chan hotchpotch ! ( santé en japonais )

* * *

_**Chapitre 2: DEUX POUR LE PRIX D'UNE.**_

_RETOUR AU FLASH BACK !_

_Ps: imaginez de super effets spéciaux style ...Sasuke levant les yeux, se tenant le menton de la main où il tient son stylo avec son auriculaire qui touche sa bouche et l'image se met à tourner, à tourner, à tourner, à tourner, à tourner, à tourner, à tourner, à tourner, à tourner, à tourner, à tourner, à tourner, à tourner, à tourner, à tourner, à tourner, à tourner,à tourner, à tourner, à tourner, à tourner, à tourner, à tourner, .. je crois que vous avez comprit..._

Je m'appelle Sakura Kinomoto..

Et vous qui êtes vous ?  
Et puis où est mon Yukito !  
J'étais devant chez lui en train de lui offrir la peluche que je lui ai fabriqué pour lui avouer mes sentiments, et puis, et puis, maintenant, je suis ici je ne sais où ?  
Mais je suis oùùù moiiii ?

Mais où est ma Sakura chaaaaaan!

Et puis cet homme avec le visage masqué, il a l'air troop louche!

Ouais, c'est clair, ce masque fait louche.. en plus ce mec est un pervers!

Quoiii ? Yuuukitoooo sniffu..

Yukito, c'est le garcon que tu aimes?

Ou..oui, c'est le meilleur ami de mon stupide frangin, il est beau , grand, trèèèès grentil et puis.. Haaaannyaaaaaaaaaahhh ! lança Sakura tout en devenant aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

STOOOP !Peuh! Vous pensez pas que c'est peut être pas le moment pour vous raconter vos amourettes ? N'est-ce pas, Sensei?

Kakashi s'était accroupi dans un coin de la pièce. Etrangement cette partie de la salle était bien plus noir que le reste..  
Mais je suis pas JUSTE un homme louche et pervers... sniifuuu...

réaction générale: " il nous fait quoi là?

Bon bref, il faut retrouver Sakura !

Bah je suis là..

Pas toi !

Ah... " un ange passe"

Bon Naruto, essaie de la faire revenir avec ta technique!

Okay okay.. mais je sais pas si ça va marcher...

Naruto se concentra, effectua encore les mêmes signes puis ajouta les mots: " Sakura à côté de Sasuke Yushutsu no jutsu !Une forme apparut au dessus de la tête de Sasuke, la forme devenait de plus en plus concrète quand tout à coup Sasuke reçut un coup de pied en pleine tête d'une adolescente en furie... et en mini jupe...Kakashi se reprit en main pour acceuillir l'arrivante.

Mais qui est cette adorable personne? lança Kakashi en s'approchant de la jeune femme.  
N'ayez crainte, je suis le grand ninja Kakashi, je ne vous veux aucun mal!se vanta le Sensei en s'approchant toujours plus près de la jeune fille.

La fille déjà très surprise de se retrouver ici, l'était encore plus dû fait d'être accostée de la sorte par un homme extrêmement louche. Ainsi, pour limiter l'avancement de ce dernier, elle lui envoya un coup de pied. Le visé allait facilement le parer, quand il sentit deux violents coups...

Le premier était celui de Naruto, un bon coup de poing dans les côtes et le second était un bon coup de bâton rose sur le crâne.. et donc le pauvre mal aimé de service se reçut aussi le coup de pied de la nouvelle venue en plein dans la machoire.

Une fois cette affaire réglée et deux ninjas sur trois au tapis, Naruto observa la demoiselle qui venait de débarquer. Elle était vétu d'une mini jupe bleue et d'un petit haut blanc, un bandeau de couleur rouge mais sans plaque ornait son front et elle portait des gants de la même couleur. Naruto ne put dire que..

T'est qui toi ?

C'est moi ou c'est du déjas vu? demanda Sakura Kinomoto.. Enfin, dans le vide, puisque les deux personnes qui auraient pu y répondre étaient complètement dans les vap'.

Je m'appelle Sakura et vous?

Moi, c'est Naruto, elle, Sakura, le vieux, Kakashi et l'autre .. tu peux l'oublier, c'est pas important.

Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? J'étais en train de m'entrainer avec Ryu saaaaaamaaaaa, expliqua Sakura avec de petite étoile dans les yeux..

Ryu, c'est le garçon que tu aimes ?

STOOP ! C'EST PAS LE MOMENT ! cria Sasuke en se relevant.

N'est-ce pas, Sensei?

... Kakashi complètement dans les pommes.

Je préfère même pas demander pourquoi il est comme ça.. Enfin, je suis bien obligé...  
Naruto, que c'est il passé ? J'ai cru qu'un éléphant m'est tombé dessus..

Je suis pas grosse! reprit l'éléphant en question en s'apprêtant à envoyer un coup de poing dans l'estomac de Sasuke, qui bien sur en tant que shinobi, allait facilement le contrer, quand il reçut un violent coup de bâton... rose... sur la tête et donc se reçut le coup de poing dans l'estomac.

Mais Sakura, pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

Mais je suis pas grosse!

Mais non pas toi ... toi c'est normal mais l'autre!

Ahhhhh...

Solidarité féminine évidemment!

_FIN DU FLASH BACK_

* * *

_Bon voilà le deuxième chapitre finit !_

_Le prochaine sera sur SAKURA en plein combat !_

_Sakura kinomoto: Moi moi ? Je serai la star ! _

_mode chibi pour faire craquer tout le monde_

_Sakura de Street Fighter : Mais c'est évidemment moii ! Il faut une supère combatante pour le prochain chapitre !_

_mode endiabler, enchainement de coup de pied _

_Tichan: Bakaaaaaaaa ! alalala on est dans les fic sur naruto donc je vous laisse devinez..._

_Sakura Haruno: Donc cela va être moi ! Je vais pouvoir éblouire Sasuke- kuuun ! Mais euuh oh faite.. JE SUIS OU MOWAA !_

_mode completement perdu... _


	3. Sakura au pays de Mais quel pays! ?

**Titre :** Quelle idée de s'appeller ainsi !  
**Auteure :** Watashi Tichan Kawa desu !  
**Base :** Naruto et en arrière plan y'a eu du Card Captor Sakura et du Street fighter .  
**Disclaimer :** Rien est à moii ! même pas le décor ! à par peut être les conneries...  
**Genre :** completement OCC délire.  
**Pairing :** Pour l'instant aucun ... mais j'ai quelque.. mauvaise... idée dérrière la tête .  
**Note :** Merci a Hotchpotch pour tout ce qu'elle fait!

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : SAKURA AU PAYS DU... MAIS QUEL PAYS ?**

Sakura, jeune genin du village caché de Konoha, est une jeune fille intelligente aux yeux vert et aux cheveux court rose . Toujours habillée d'une tunique rouge et d'un short bleu turquoise sans oublier son bandeau représentant son statut de ninja qu'elle attache dans ses cheveux, bien déterminée à le porter sur son front quand elle deviendrait une vrai kunoishi que rien n'arrêtera... okay tout le monde le sais déjà ou s'en tape mais bon...  
L'adolescente était allongée sur son lit la tête dans un oreiller et réfléchissait à la semaine dernière où de bien étranges choses lui sont arrivées.

Rhaaaa comment raconter les faits sans passer pour une déjantée ayant besoin de se faire interner illico presto! ragea la jeune fille en se mettant sur le dos.

Elle aperçu une photographie d'elle et d'une de ses amies, Ino Yakamada. Il lui vint tout à coup à l'esprit ce que lui dirait la jeune fille si elle était là.

T'inquiète pas grand front, tu est déja bonne pour l'asile psychatrique !

Sakura attrapa son oreiller et le balança sur la photo.

Il vaut mieux pas que je pense à cette face de truie maintenant!

Bon, écrivons ce rapport.

"**Quand j'ai réapparu, j'étais devant un jeune homme aux cheveux courts et blancs qui portait des lunettes. Il tenait dans sa main un ours en peluche, je n'eut pas le temps de me demander ou j'était que la peluche se mit à briller et puis à grandir, gandir jusqu'à mesurer au moins dix mètres. La peluche essaya de m'écraser avec une de ses grosse papatte. Le garçon devant moi se mit lui aussi à briller.. nan nan je n'avais rien bu ... puis des ailes d'ange l'entourèrent. Il m'attrapa de justesse et s'envola dans les airs, moi dans ses bras. A mon plus grand étonnement, ce n'était plus le même garçon. Certes, il avait toujours les cheveux blancs, mais cette fois, ils étaient très long et il ne portait plus de lunettes. Ses habits, eux aussi, avaient changé.  
Tout à coup, l'homme sembla épuisé et on fit une chute vertigineuse avant de s'écraser. Je fus un peu étourdie, mais très peu, car il m'avait protégé pour amortir le choc. J'entendis alors deux voix crier mon nom. Je ne les connaissais pas. Quelques instants plus tard, je pus découvrir à qui elles appartenaient : la première était celle d'une belle petite fille d'environ dix ans aux cheveux noir et longs et la deuxième...**

**JE PREFFERE SIGNALER QUE JE N'AVAIS RIEN PRIS D'ILICITE OU QU'AUCUN TRAUMATISME PRECEDENT AURAIT PU CAUSER UN DELIRE DE LA SORTE!**

**Je disais, la deuxième voix appartenait à un petite boule jaune volante, il ressemblait a un mixage entre une peluche et un tigre et des ailes était accrochées à son dos... "**

_FLASH BACK_

Une .. Une peluche parlante !

Qu'est ce qui te prends ? Tu viens d'en voir une de dix mètres.

Certes mais.. ELLE PARLE PAS !

Du calme pitchoune !

Qui es-tu ?  
Que fais-tu là ?  
Ou est notre sakura ?

Une question à la fois!  
Je m'appelle Sakura Haruno , genin de konoha, ce que je fais ici, j'aimerais bien le savoir et déja où est on ?  
Et pour votre amie.. Je ne suis pas sûr, mais je pense savoir où elle est.. je crois comprendre ce qui se passe..

_FIN FLASH BACK_

"**Je leur expliquère la situation et ma théorie et oui je ne savais pas ce que je foutais là mais j'avais déjà tout compris ! Bref qu'il y avait eu une inversion de "Sakura" et que je ne savais pas vraiment comment arranger les choses. J'appris que l'homme aux grandes ailes s'appelait Yué, la bestiole Kerberos, tandis que la jeune fille, Tomoyo. Les deux premiers étaient les gardiens de cartes magiques et possédaient eux aussi des pouvoirs. Reposez ce téléphone hokage sama... on n'appelle pas l'asil ! C'est à ce moment là que la bestiole volante fut elle aussi entourée par des ailes d'ange blanches et se transforma en un gros tigre de ma taille en hauteur ! Question poids, il me dépassait largement...  
La grosse peluche commençait à faire de gros dégâts. On se mit d'accord qu'il fallait s'occuper d'elle avant de se préocuper de se mélange de Sakura."**

_FLASH BACK_

Bon, vous deux, cachez-vous et faites attention! Yué et moi, on va s'occuper de la peluche qui se prend pour godzila!

At..Attendez ! Je vais vous aidez!Je ne suis pas une shinobi très puissante certes, mais je ferais tous ce que je peux !

Okay pitchoune, sans notre Sakura ça va être dur. Toute aide sera la bien venue. Allez, monte sur mon dos !

Alors Yué, Kerberos et Sakura s'envolèrent tandis que Tomoyo n'en loupait pas une miette avec sa caméra vidéo.Le combat était inégal : on aurait dit trois mouches se battant contre un éléphants..Toute les attaques des mouches.. euh je veux dire des héros de l'histoire, faisaient autant d'effets à la peluche que si vous balanciez un shamalow contre un mur...

C'est alors que le mur..euh l'énorme peluche, leva une énorme tapette à mouche, c'est à dire sa patte, et fappa la mouche du nom de Yué. Le gardien s'écrasa à terre. L'ours en profita pour changer du mode tapette à mouche à celui de crêpes partie, avec la ferme intention d'applatir le beau gardien.

Sakura ne pouvant laissez faire ça. La première raison était évidement que l'être lunaire lui avait sauvé la vie juste avant, mais en plus, elle avait adhéré il y à peu à la ligue de protection des beaux mecs ténébreux en disparition.. Il fallait qu'elle protège cet être rare !  
Donc, elle sauta du dos de Kerberos, attrapa Yué ,concentra son chakra dans ses pieds et sauta en arrière pour éviter un gros peton jaune qui lui arrivait dessus.  
Sakura déposa Yué à coté de Tomoyo.

Occupe t'en s'il te plaît ! Moi je vais faire la fête à ce gros bouffeur de miel !

Sakura se positiona devant l'énorme pouf jaune ambulant et sortit un kunai. Elle déglutina avec difficulté tout en pensant à ce qu'elle allait faire subir à Naruto pour l'avoir mise dans ce bordel.  
Prenant son courage à deux mains, la jeune fille aux cheveux roses lança:

Oh toii! Tu crois que tu me faire peur ?  
Ne sous-estime pas les shinobi de Konoha ! J'ai déjà vu bien pire à commencer par un mec avec une face de poiscaille !( elle la même pas vu je crois la ou j'en suis dans l'histoire de naruto.. mais besoin de scénario !)

Une tête de poisson ! s'écria Kerberos tout en se posant devant Sakura.

Rooo de quelle taille ?

Le poisson pané doit bien faire deux mètres !

Deux!mètres! Il est commestible? demanda Kerberos en se lèchant les babines.

Bah qui sais.. peut être avec une bonne marinade... songea Sakura .

Euh certes, le prochain repas est important mais c'est peut être AAAtttention ... commença à dire Tomoyo.

La grosse peluche avait évidemment profité de leur conversation culinaire pour essayer de les tuer en s'asseyant sur eux. Kerberos eu le temps de pousser Sakura hors de la zone de danger tandis que lui se faisait à moitié écrabouiller par un gros derrière rembouré aux plumes de pigeons. Kerberos dû reprendre sa taille micropoussière pour pouvoir se libérer, étourdi par le coup.. euh le poids qu'il avait reçu. Il tituba avant de s'endormir aux pieds de Tomoyo. Sakura se retrouva donc seule devant cette énorme forme jaune et se demanda vraiment ce quelle pourrait faire. C'est alors que bien decidée de bouffer de l'ours en peluche ce soir et non du poisson, elle commença a attaquer la peluche en lui envoyant quelques shuriken dans son énorme ventre et s'en prit au couture d'une de ses pattes.  
Enervé par ces chatouilles, l'ours envoya un coup de pied à Sakura qui s'envola dans les airs. Arrivée au niveau de ses épaules, l'ours prit Sakura pour une balle de base ball. La jeune fille devait sûrement être une boulle de flipper dans une autre vie , car sous les yeux ébahits de ses nouveaux compagnons, enfin de Tomoyo, les deux autre étaient encore en piteux état, elle frappa un grand nombre d'arbres avant de retomber à terre. Le grand boum que fit Sakura en s'écransant au sol réveilla le petit Kerberos.

Oh Pitchoune fait attention !

C'est un peu tard pour dire ça ! s'énerva Sakura en se relevant.

Oh désolé.. En tout cas, tu es toujours vivante ! Franchement je sais pas comment gagner la partie contre l'ours ensorcelé sans notre Sakura! Si on pouvait savoir quelle est la partie concernée...

Ensorcelé ? Attend .. ça veux dire qu'une partie de l'ours doit dégager plus d'énergie...

On peut dire ça... quelque chose contenant la magie de Clow anime cet ours.. Tu pensais quand même pas que c'était naturel ce truc !

Qu'est ce que j'en sais moi ! C'est peut être un loisir de tordu de votre monde !  
Bref.. c'est peut être comme du chakra.. marmona Sakura...

...  
Son oreille gauche !

Quoi ?

Elle dégage beaucoup plus d'énergie, je le sens! Enfin, heuresement qu'il est aussi grand sinon... J'aurais peut être pas fait la différence.. Enfin, votre magie c'est un peu comme le chakra que l'on utilise, de l'énergie vitale quoi, donc je peux le repérer!

Le chakara quoi ? Donc l'oreille.. il faut le lui couper, y'a plus que ça à faire !

Okay ! On m'a toujours dis que j'avais un don incroyable pour tout découdre ! Ma mère m'engeule à chaque fois...  
C'est partiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit !

Sakura pofita d'une attaque de grosse bouboule jaune pour sauter sur son bras, elle failli tomber mais réussi à éviter la chute en concentrant son chakra dans ses pieds..( je sais je sais elle ne sais faire que ca ..) et elle couru sur le corps de l'énorme peluche jusqu'à sa tête. Une fois à coté de sa cible .. un énorme demi disque jaune canari , elle prit un kunai et trancha les coutures..

Une heure plus tard.. bah quoi! Imaginé la taille du kunai et celle de l'oreille !  
Une fois, cette tâche accomplie, l'ours reprit sa forme originelle, 20 cm de haut..

Naruto.. si.. si. .. je t'attrape.. je .. sais pas .. ce que.. je vais... faire ..mais tu vas souffrir ! grogna Sakura à bout de soufle.

_FIN DU FLASH BACK_

**A cet instant Kero, Yué et Tomoyo s'approchèrent de moi; Yué avait repris ses esprits et pour la première fois depuis le début de ma mésaventure, j'ai pu constanter que j'avais vraiment fait une bonne action pour la société de protection des beaux mecs ténébreux !**

**Mais je n'ai pu profiter de ce moment très longtemps car je me suis remise à disparaitre sous le regard étonné de Yué et de Tomoyo. Celui de Kerberos semblait triste.. très triste.. je crois avoir entendu avant d'avoir complètement disparu les mots : " tu ne pas encore dis où trouver face de poiscaille!" mais je n'en suis pas sûr, car l'instant d'après, je me reçu un coup de pied dans les côtes qui me fit voltiger dans un mur pas du tout douillet ! Je vais faire une pétition pour que les murs soit rembouré, soit de mousse soit de plumes !**

**Je me suis réveillé dans une chambre sur un futon..la pièce semblait tout à fait normale jusqu'à qu'un homme blond, assez grand, baraqué... habillé en kimono rouge entra dans la salle.**

_FLASH BACK_

Est ce que ca va petite ? Ryu est pas aller de main morte... franchement je vais lui apprendre à traiter les belles gamines comme ça !

Ne... ne.. vous en faitez pas! répondit Sakura à moitier rouge comme une tomate.

J'ai déjas vu pire...récemment une peluche géante ma prise pour un punching ball.. marmonna-t-elle

Une pe..peluche géante, bégaya le jeune homme blond. Le coup a dû vraiment être brutal... Moi, je m'appelle Ken Masters et comment t'appelles-tu, belle jeune fille ?

Haruno Sakura.. et je paris que vous allez me dire qu'une jeune fille du nom de Sakura a disparut quand je suis arrivée...

Co..comment le sais tu !

He he he...Elle se mit à rire péniblement.  
Juste un présentiment... Bon, au moins cette fois, certes l'entrée fut brutale, mais plus rien ne se passe..et j'ai la certitude que ma théorie est juste !

_FIN DU FLASH BACK_

**Mais je n'aurais jamais dû penser cela si vite... car quand le mur à ma droite s'est fait exploser par un poids lourd en slip de bain rouge, je fut doublement surprise et écoeuré par l'apparition...**

Non mais je vous jure ! Imaginé Ibiki en petit slip de bain rouge et ca fait le même effet !

**Toujours sous le choc je n'ai pas eu le temps de réagir quand ce.. ce..ce TRUC à voulut m'écraser, au sens propre du terme, en se balançant ventre en avant sur moi ! J'ai vraiment cru que ma dernière heure était arrivée.. Mais évidemment c'est bête mais elle n' est pas arrivé si j'écris ces mots. (au grand désespoire des anti sakura... ) Ken m'attrapa et me tira vers lui pour que seul le futon périsse sous le poids et sûrement la puanteur de l'homme en petite tenue rouge. Ken se mit à courir, moi dans ses bras musclé, blottie comme une souris se cramponant tendrement à langue d'un chat qui essaie juste de finir son repas. Arrivés à l'endroit ou j'étais apparu quelque temps avant, c'est à dire le dojo, je vis l'homme qui m'avait violemment acceuilli se lever d'un bond.**

**Ken se mit à crier à Ryu de m'attrapé. Je fut perplexe en entendant cette phrase jusqu'a que l'homme en rouge me balance vers l'homme en blanc comme un paquet de linge sale dans un lave linge... Je vit l'homme brun, habillé d'un kimono blanc pret à m'attrapper , tandis que celui en rouge se préparait à faire la fête de monsieur-sans-coeur-qui-fait-peur-à-tout-le-monde-par-cette-vision-d'horreur-en-arrivant-avec-ce-genre-de-tenue. Mais je ne pus voir la suite ni sentir les bras sûrement très confortable de l'individu nommé Ryu car encore une fois je me mis à disparaître.**

* * *

_Fin du chapitre 3 review espérées.. en fait plutot je vous suppli de m'en mettre pour me montrer que je suis pas seule au monde! XD_

_Les péripécicies de sakura ne sont pas finit.. mais sasuke vat bientot partagé ses souffrance! _

_mode sadique_

_Haruno: Hééé ditez pourquoi j'ai pas eu le temps de me lover dans les bras de Ryu mowa ? J'en avais le droit après ce qu'il ma fait !_

_Sakura de SF : Non mais ca va pas! Ryu sama est à moi !_

_ainsi débutat un combat entre deux sakura_

_Kinomoto: Calmez vouuuus, ce n'est pas bien de se battre !_

_Sakura kinomoto se recu un coup de pied et de poing égaré dans la bataille_

_Kinomoto: MAiiiis vous êtez folle ! Vous allez me le payais ! Banzaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !_

_Kakashi, Naruto et Sasuke: Bordel une Sakura.. c'est déjas spécial .. mais trois ensemble... c'est effrayant.._

_Tichan: Mais ce n'est pas finit ( sourire sadique )_

_Kachou, Naru, Soske : Koiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !_

_Tichan: Tout ne fait que commencer!_

_Kachou, Naru, Soske:Faudrait peut être les arrêter...?_

_Tichan: Okai... hihihihi  
sors de la piece et reviens une minute plus tard en compagnie de quelqu'un_

Tichan : Youhouu les Sakura! Y'a Zangief qui veut vous faire de GROS calinous !

_les Sakura : QQUUOiiiiii !  
mode fuite  
Tichan lache zangief_

Tichan: Aller zangief mode grooos poutouuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ! 


	4. trois puis quatre moins un

**Titre :** Quelle idée de s'appeller ainsi !  
**Auteure :** Tichan ! Moii ! Moi !  
**Base :** Naruto , alors y'a eu du CCS et su street fighter.. et la d'autre univers débarque!  
**Disclaimer :** Ils sont touuus à moiii ! " PAFF " bordel ça devien une habitude de se faire frapper ici...  
**Genre :** Parodie complètement débile...  
**Pairing :** Pour l'instant aucun ...à par un brin de SASUSAKU  
**Note : **C'est ma toute première de chez première fic ! alors zoyez zentils onegaiiii ( °w°) (°w° ) et puis je suis nulle en orthographe et hotchpotch à bien voulut me la corrigé donc .. Kanpaiii pour onee chan hotchpotch ! ( santé en japonais )

* * *

**Chapitre 04 Trois puis quatre moins un.**

Bon, faut que j'arrête de repenser à ça et que je termine ce foutu rapport ! se lamenta Sasuke.  
Puis bordel, c'est pas facile d'écrire un rapport sur des trucs où les trois quart du temps j' étais dans les pommes !  
... enfin je preferais quand j'étais dans les vap' que quand.. quand.. Kyaaaaaaaaaa !  
.. humhum.. je commence à pousser des cris à la Sakura .. faudrait que je me calme..  
..vraiment... c'est pas que les attitudes de Sakura me déplaise (1) mais.. ça lui va bien ..  
Enfin, la verrais pas autrement, Haruno, c'est Haruno..  
Avec ses grands yeux verts émeraudes, ses cheveux rose fins et soyeux , ses petites manies, comme toujours me courir après..  
Certe c'est un peu chiant à la longue...  
Mais... mais.. c'est bizarre de .. enfin d'avoir quelqu'un qui s'accroche à vous quoi que vous fassiez...  
Depuis ce jours ( Tichan : bah que toute sa famille se soit fait tuer !(2) ) ... ça ne m'étais plus arrivé .  
Sakura.. Kyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyaaa !  
Je pense à quoi, moi !  
Bordel, arrête avec ce cri à deux balle Uchiwa Sasuke et reprend le boulot !

**Quand je me suis réveillé de l' attaque des deux Sakura.. J'en vis une troisième.. enfin je devinais que c'était une Sakura...  
Fallais pas être un génie pour cela ...  
Cette fille était plus grande que moi des cheveux blonds attachés par un ruban blanc, elle portait des habits de prétresse traditionel, le haut blanc et le bas rouge.. et avait de drôle de lunettes qui lui donnaient ce genre de tête :  
Vraiment spécial ...  
J'avoue que je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qu'elle criait en nous brandissant un talisman du bout des doigts .. quelque chose comme:  
**" **Vous êtez la botte de ce serpant de Susanao ! Je vous détruirai si vous approchez d'un pas!" Enfin, j'ai pas trop compris ce qu'elle voulait dire... Susanao.. est ce un cousin de Orochimaru (4) ? Bon laissons ça de côté.  
Euh..Ne sachant pas vraiment ce qui c'est passé.. en fait... ne sachant absolument rien et regrettant déja le petit somme imposé que l'on m'avait offert, j'ai demandé à Naruto quelle connerie il avait encore fait. Ca ne pouvais être qu'une conerie...Après un bon cri comme quoi il faisait pas QUE des conneries, il m'expliqua qu'il avait évidemment tenter de faire revenir Sakura et que..  
que voilà le résultat..  
Après analyse, je crois que j'aurais pu le deviner seul. Tandis que je lui lançais un baka. Sensei se reveilla.. complétement perdu mais reprit vite pied à terre quand la nouvelle arrivante mit ses lunettes sur la tête et se révéla être une assez belle jeune femme (5)... tout en criant toujours des mots qui n'avait aucun sens, bien que les autre Sakura essayaient de la calmer.  
Naruto s'impatienta et re..re...re..recommenca son justu avant que j'eu le temps de lui dire que ça n'allait pas arranger les choses...  
Et évidemment une Sakura apparut.. mais toujours pas la nôtre... par contre son entrée fut.. particulière.. mais pas violente... Elle se jeta sur sensei en criant " Ne le tuez pas ! C'est juste un enfant!" Il fut certe surpris mais ne fut absolument pas dérangé(6).  
La nouvelle, était une jeune femme, vétue un kimono et avait de long cheveux noir. Quand elle comprit, plutôt ne comprit pas où elle était, elle se releva d'un bond et regarda tout au tour d'elle.**

FLASH BACK

Mais.. mais où sont les brigants ! Où sont les autre ? Shinta! Ou est Shinta!

Naruto, fidèle a lui même, lança un..  
Shinta, c'est le garçon que tu aimes ?  
Et pour une fois ce ne fut pas Sasuke ou Kakachi qui fut a terre mais Naruto qui se prit une volée faramineuse de la part de son coéquipié et de son Sensei.

C'est pas le moment ! grogna le Sensei et Sasuke en coeur.

Je t'avais dit de ne pas refaire le justu ! Si tu continue ainsi on va avoir assez de Sakura pour montée une équipe de base ball ! s'énerva Sasuke  
Je commence à en avoir ma claque de répéter la même chose à chaque nouvelle Sakura..

Bon, il faut que l'on trouve une solution pour faire revenir la petite Haruno...  
Mesdemoiselles Sakura, voulez-vous bien nous accompagner chez Hokage-sama. C'est elle qui dirige notre pays. Tsunade -sama est une grande kunoichi, elle trouvera sûrement une solution pour vous renvoyez chez vous.

C'est alors qu'une petite troupe se déplaca donc de chez Naruto à la tour de l'hokage sans passer inaperçue...Il faut dire qu'il y avait déjà le fameux ninja copieur qui ouvrait la marche, suivit de quatre jeunes filles complètement étonnées par le paysage qu'elles découvraient et pour finir le dernier des Uchiwa traînant le porteur de Kyûbi...

C'est sûr que c'est pas tout les jours que l'on voit ça...

Arrivés au bureau de l'Hokage, Tsunade-sama reçu immédiatement tous le petit groupe. Elle était en compagnie de Shikamaru, un chunnin, flémard de nature mais extrêment intelligent(7).

Après avoir expliqué l'affaire, les réactions se firent sentir tout de suite...

Mais c'est quoi ce zouave de Naruto ! Quand il a vu que ça ne marchait pas... Il n'aurait pas pu s'arrêter de faire rappliquer des Sakura ? gromela Shikamaru(8).

On a bien essayé de l'arrêter mais.. Naruto.. c'est Naruto quoi ! répondit Sasuke.  
Par contre, je comprends pas ce qui à foiré.. car bon il l'avait fait sur lui et ça avait marché, faut l'avouer... Sasuke vérifia que son coéquipier était bien dans les pommes quand il prononça cette phrase.

Tu comprends vraiment pas avec toutes ces Sakura ! ronchonna Shikamaru en montrant du doigt les quatre jeune filles.

Non, répondit clairement Sasuke, Kakashi et Tsunade en coeur.

Bon j' explique! Certe je ne comprends pas pourquoi avec Sakura ça à foiré et pas avec lui. Cependant le fait qu'une multitude de Sakura soit apparut, veux tout simplement dire qu'il n'a pas dû être suffisament précis sur la Sakura à déplacer. Donc, il suffit juste de refaire le jutsu, mais cette fois en donnant plus de détails sur Sakura, tel que son nom de famille par exemple !

.. c'est une idée.. aquiéça Sasuke

Par contre, faut le réveiller...  
Sur ces mots, Sasuke se dirigea vers Naruto et secoua se dernier comme un prunier(9).

Tenten entra dans le bureau en mode furie et cria.  
Non mais ca va pas! C'est mon rôle de secouer les gens comme des pruniers pour les réveiller !  
Et elle s'en alla, verte de colère, sans oublier de claquer bien fort la porte.  
Fin de l'interlude.

Naruto reprit ses esprits, son visage montrait une certaine colère. Déjà, le fait d'avoir été assomé était en partie la cause, mais d'être réveillé, c'était encore pire !

Sasuuuuuuuke! cria la tempête jaune .  
Si tu m'empêche de ramener Sakura, t'as que la ramener toi-même !  
Le jeune ninja blond composa les signes de son dernier jutsu tout fraichement sortit de son cerveau... au plus grand désaroi de certain...  
et lanca :  
" Sasuke à coté de Sa..Sa.. Sachukuya! Yutsushu no jutsu "  
éternuat il...

Et sasuke se mit à disparaitre... et eut juste le temps de lançer un " Narutooo abrutiiiiiiiii ! " avant de s'effacer complètement.

FIN FLASH BACK

**La première chose que je vus enfin, la première personne était un homme... qui ressemblait plus à une fille à vrai dire avec ses cheveux noir mi-long et son drôle de kimono fleuri ... puis se fut une jeune femme, sa frange cachait ses yeux et ses longs cheveux noir tombés dans son dos, elle était assise sur un lit.. l'espace d'un instant j'ai cru ..très -mal –tomber(10)...Evidement, ils furent très surpris de ma super entrée fracassante digne de Casper !**

**Mais avant que j'ai eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, l'homme qui se trouvait devant moi sorti son sabre de son foureau et me le pressa contre ma gorge. Ouais, j'avais oublié de mentioner qu'il portait un katana à sa taile... tout petit détail...**

FLASH BACK

Qui..es-.. tu ? articula lentement l'homme.

J'vais buter Naruto dès que je le revois... grogna Sasuke. Puis, prit une inspiration pour répondre :  
Je m'appelle Uchiwa.. Uchiwa Sasuke, ( quel interêt de dire deux fois qu'il s'appelle évantail...)(11) et je suis sûr que soit vous connaissez un Sasuke soit une euh.. ça donnait quoi.. Shakouya.. ou quelque chose dans le genre...

Je.. Je m'appelle Sakuya et.. commença une faible voix

Je connais un Sasuke.. Qui diable es-tu !

Ouah ! Il a fait fort cette idiot ! Un Sasuke et une Sakuya... et pas de Sakura en vue...Youpii..

Arrête de marmoner ! Et dis moi ce que tu fais là ? s'énerva le jeune homme tout en appuyant de plus en plus son sabre contre la gorge de Sasuke.

Cette position est très peu agréable pour parler...

Sasuke sortis un kunai pour bloquer le sabre de son attaquant, tous en concentrant son chakar dans ses pieds ( hé ouai je trouve que concentrer son chakar dans ses pieds c'est super pratique et y'a de mutiples usages et tout cela pour même pas un euro !), puis fit un saut en avant pour passer par dessus le sabre et se retrouver de l'autre coté de la piece.  
Sasuke étant Sasuke il se la péta en faisant tourner son kunai par l'embout avec son index puis le rangea.. pas l'index , le kunai...  
Comme je le disais, je m'appelle Sasuke et à cause d'un crétin, je suis là.. Je ne vous veux aucun mal et donc s'il vous plait, ne me menacez pas de vos katanas ça serait sympa...dit il avec son plus beau sourire.. enfin le moins sadique qu'il puisse faire...  
Bon je pourrais savoir à qui je parle ?

Yukimura Sanada est mon nom et toi... toi.. répéta le samurai en s'approchant de l'enfant  
T u est troooooop chouuuuuuuu ! lança-t-il tout en attrapant Sasuke dans ses bras et en frottant sa joue contre celle de l'enfant sans oublier de lui décoiffer ses cheveux noirs.(12)  
En plus du nom, tu ressembles trop a mon petit Sasuke kuuuuuun ! avoua Yukimura aux anges.

Lâ..lâche moiiiiiiiiiii ! cria Sasuke entre l'horreur dêtre dans les bras d' UN inconnu et d'être à moitié étrippé (13).

Je t'ai dis de me lacher ! s'énerva-t-il cette fois. Cela eu pour effet de déclancher son sharingan.  
L'adolescant regarda férocement l'adulte qui, il faut l'avouer, fut surpris et peut être aussi un peu effrayé par ce nouveau regard et se recula.

Ah, ahh pardon.. j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher...sorti Yukimura pour calmer la situation avec son air le plus bête qu'il pu avoir. C'était pas très compliqué pour lui...

Dites.. comment est votre ..Sasuke ?

Bah euuuhhh... il est trooop meugnooooooooon ! s'extasia un chibi Yukimura.

Je veux dire point de vue caractère ? repris Sasuke.

Bah , il parle peu, est plutôt renfermé, il aime bien se défouler de manière plutôt mortelle depuis qu'il a eut son nouveau sabre ... Un enfant quoi ! il aime faire mumuse avec ses techniques de shinobi !

Sasuke se mit à rire sadiquement, en imaginant un embrochement de Naruto jusqu'à que lui vienne à l'esprit que si ce triple abruti se prenait pour une brochette.. qui ferait revenir Sakura et lui à Konoha...? Le rire sadique fut remplacé par un virement de couleur du visage de Sasuke qui passa donc d'un noir lugubre à un blanc cachet d'aspirine...

* * *

Voilà la fin du chap 4 ! alors c'était comment ?

Quelques commentaires de notre correctrice preferée :

(1)Hotch: Ah ouiiii ? Il aime avoir les tympans transpercés alors, le petit masochiste...

(2)Hotch: J'adore la délicatesse de Tichan... Toujours autant de tact...

(3) Hotch: Ben ça peut pas lui donner une autre tête... Si ?  
Tichan: Mais ouii ! je porte des lunette c'est pas pour ça que j'ai une tête de croustibat , Vous savez c'est des lunette ronde avec des trai dessus dans les mangas souvent les perso "moche" en porte et quand il les enlève il sont plus que cool !

(4) Hotch: Comment qu'il est parano le pauv' mec... Vaudrait mieux pas lui présenter Voldemort.

(5) Hotch: Question : depuis quand il remarque ce genre de choses O.O ?  
Tichan: Tu sais onee-san je vais t'apprendre quelque chose, les garçon à partir de l'adolescence.. enfin non.. le script! le script ! fallais juste qu'il le suive! et comme il se la pète toujours ce soske il l'à suivit !

(6) Hotch: Qu'est-ce que je te disais Tichan ? Ben oui, c'est qu'un vieux pervers.

(7) Hotch: C'est ce qui fait son charme... je plaisantais.

(8) Hotch: Quelle perspicacité...

(9) Hotch: J'adore sa délicatesse à lui... Vraiment.  
Tichan: c'est parce qu'il nous ressemble sur ce point de vue...

(10)Hotch: Dooooommage Sasuke... Vraiment. Tu as vraiment louper quelque chose.

(11)Hotch: Je m'appelle Bond... James Bond.

(12)Hotch: Mwahaha, trop fort Yuki, voilà pourquoi je l'adore XD !  
Tichan : ca c'était une spécial dédicassse pour toi onee-san !

(13)Hotch: Mais ça le dérange pas que se soit un homme ?  
Tichan: pourquoi crois tu que j'ai insisté sur le UN ...


	5. Cyao Sasuke rêve ou cauchemard

**Titre :** Quelle idée de s'appeller ainsi !  
**Auteure :** Watashi Tichan Kawa desu !  
**Base :** Naruto et en arrière plan y'a eu du Card Captor Sakura et du Street fighter .  
**Disclaimer :** Rien est à moii ! même pas le décor ! à par peut être les conneries...  
**Genre :** completement OCC délire.  
**Pairing :** hihihihi... qui vera vera...  
**Note :** Merci a Hotchpotch pour tout ce qu'elle fait à par qu'elle n'est pas encore passée sur ce chapitre... ça doit se voir...

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews.. j'adore faire chaa !**

**Sailor ocean:** Ouai bah si Naruto n'était pas un boulet.. de un, ça ne serait pas Naruto et de deux,le pire... je ne pourais pas écrire ma fic...xD

**Kyotsuki**: Du haoshin ! J'aurais aimé vraiment.. mais bon ça colle pas point de vue noms .. surtout que je preffere la version chinoise.. Sinon la suite des aventure de Sasuke et Sakura dans les différent monde c'est pour le prochain chapitre.. Faut bien que notre Héros.. Naruto.. ai un peu la vedette...

**bspo-kat:** un mot.. MICHIII ! j'espère que la suite te plaira !

**Princesse d'argent:** Bah je connais encore quelque Sakura a vrai dire.. mais je crois pas qu'elle soit assez connu.. j'ai le chic pour regarder des trucs que personne ne regarde xD  
Pour Sasuke ... hihi petite surprise dans ce chapitre! Sinon c'est pareil... pour Sasuke... il pourait se retrouver dans des série que je crois aps que beaucoup de gens connaisse...

**néléan **: Du n'importnawak... tien jedevrais le mettre dans le résumé.. XD  
Sinon bah faut dire qu'à la basse c'était un délire pour un déssin d'une amie et moi. Celui de faire un déssin avec toute les Sakura que l'on conait, un avec les Hisoka, les Kyo.. y'en as pas mal de ceux là...et plein d'autre...lol. En tout cas j'espere que la suite de ma fic te plaira !

* * *

**Chapitre 05 : Cyao sasuke..rêve oucauchemard...**

A la tour hokage des hurlements se faisaient entendre, accompagnés par quelques explosions et autre fracas de fenêtres.

MAIS NARUTO TU EST QU'UN IDIOT ! cria shikamaru

De un!  
Tu est capable de pété un cable depuis quand toi ?  
C'est pas trop fatiguant ?  
Et de deux !  
Vous avez pas envi de changé de disque ça commence à m'énervé...en plus j'ai faim...  
Atchouuuuum !

* * *

...un bol de ramen apparut à coté de naruto...

* * *

euuh... qu'est ce que... ce bol de ramen... fait là ...hokage-sama..?

c'est toi le génie ..

Rhaa des ramen ! Trooop géniaaal ! s'extasia Naruto avant de les dévorés.  
rhoo c'était trop booon !  
Rhaa j'ai quand même trop froid torse nue moi ! Atchouuuum !

* * *

... La veste de Naruto apparut ...

* * *

Génial ! Ma veste cent pour cent rembouré avec des plumes de pigeons kirinien adorée !  
Naruto mode pub :  
"C'est bien connu au vilage caché de kiri, ou la brume est omni-présente, les piafs se prennent tout les murset en tombe à la renverse, on à plus qu'à les rammasés et les déplumés pour utilisé leur plumes pour des blousons, des draps chauds et tout ce qui en suis.."  
Naruto mode... euh Naruto quoi...  
Pff vous êtes des abrutis pour m'avoir trainé dans tout konoha, habillé seulement de mon bas de pyjama ! J'ai attrappé froid moi !

Oh bordel... pitié qu'il se passe pas ce que je pense... marmona le sensei en se cachant le seul oeil d'habitude visible.

J'espère pas moi aussi... grogna shikamaru.

Je sens les ennuis.. lanca Tsunade en rabattant sa tête contre son bureau...

oh faite il manque pas quelqu'un ? Demanda la jeune kinomoto.  
Je veux dire que depuis que je suis arrivé ça apparait quand ca doit apparaitre...

Super explication... lanca shikamaru d'un oeil perpelexe..

Rhoooo! mais euuh ! argumenta la première des quatre Sakura arrivée.  
Bref euh.. je veux dire... vu que l'autre à disparut... il devrait pas y avoir quelqu'un d'autre... ?

Ca.. c'est... pas... bête... répondit un Kakashi inquiet...

C'est à ce moment que des bruits suspects se fûrent entendre dans le couloir... quelque chose comme..

* * *

"Bordel qui êtez vous ?  
vous êtez avec le clan Mibu ?  
Je vais tous vous explosez pour retrouvé mon maitre avant qu'il fasse une conerie!

(TADAmm ! Le jeu ou vous ne gagnez rien commence ! Devinez qui dit quoi ! )

C'est le destin qui à voulut que tu sois là , alors me demande pas pourquoi !

Je suis sûre que tu ma suivit ici et que tu ose pas l'avouer!

Tu as pas à mangé avec toi ? J'ai finit mon dernier paquet de chips...

Si tu veux te battre je suis ton homme ! Je suis le fauve de jade de konoha ! rhaaa aaa !

Non il à l'air d'aimé les armes blanches ! Regarde son Katana ! il est à moi !"

* * *

tousse, touse ...Bon medemoiselles Sakura veuillez bien resté confortablement ici le temps qu'on aille voir.. euh évité le massacre. Lanca le casanova tandis que l'hokage et shikamaru s'étaient déjà précipités dans le couloir.

Atchouuuuuuuuuum!  
Ouaaah 5 bols de ramens ! vous en voulez les filles ?

.. ouai bon toi naruto reste avec elles ...et CONTINUE à pensé à ton estomac, ça nous évitera des ennuis... balança un sensei perplexe sur le comportement de naruto face à la crise...

Dans le couloir un autre spectacle fesait rage.  
On pouvait y voir une TenTen geulant sur lee pour savoir qui allé se battre,  
un Choji fouillant les moindre recoins pour trouvé de la nouriture,  
un Néji entrain de philosophé avec Ino sur la raison de la venue de l'étrangé.  
Le premier plaidé l'argument absolu que le destin l'avais voulut quant à l'autre, comme quoi ce jeune homme était surement un de ses fans ...  
Tandis que l' étrangé en question, semblé partagé entre l'incompréhension de ces comportements et la rage d'être ainsi ignoré.

C'est alors que Shikamaru intervena pour évité la venue d'une apocalypse, les apocalypse c'est ennuyant et fatiguant d'après lui..

Salut je m'apelle Shikamaru... On va répondre à toute tes question sur le fait que tu sois ici..  
(Le plus direct c'est le plus rapide..philosophie de Shikamaru)  
comment t'appelle tu ?

Sarutobi SASUKE.. c'est quoi ce lieu...  
. on courais pour trouvé la dernière porte des cinq planète et ...je suis là...

SASUKEEEEEEEEEeeee ! hurla une tempète jaune  
A cause de toi j'ai pris froid et c'est.. c'est...  
T'es qui toi?

Il vient de le dire naruto.. lanca tsunade en le tappant sur la tête.  
Son nom est Sarutobi Sasuke..  
ET NON !  
Avant que tu le demande, il n'a rien avoir avec le troisième hokage...

aiie ! cha fait mal.. sniffu...  
vous êtez sur pour le troisième? Un petit fils caché ou un truc dans le genre...  
Rhaa c'est juste que je me demandais ou était cet imbécile d'Uchiwa !

Imbécile que TU as fait disparaitre IMBECILE ! signala tsunade.

Hein ? Ah bon ? Hihi j'espère que cet idiot de Soske en voit des verte et des pas mûre aaaat choummmmmm !

NARUTO ! hurlèrent les trois personnes au courant de l'affaire tout en sautant sur l' enrhumé pour assomé cette petite tête blonde sous le regard ahuri des autres se trouvant dans le couloir.

j'ai pitié pour Sasuke ... marmona shikamaru.

Bon au moins Naruto assomé, il pourra plus faire de coneries...

C'est alors qu'à la plus grande surprise de certain et la plus grande lassitude pour d'autre, une forme opaque apparut...

Tout d'abord très flou, puis de plus en plus détaillé juqu'à que l'on puisse aperçevoir un jeune homme d'un peu moins d'une vingtaine d'années tappé l'incruste dans le couloir à la façon casper...c'est en vogue en ce moment !

L'adolescent avait les cheveux noirs, court et en pétart...le peigne ne devait pas être son instument préferer...il était tout de noir vétu, une sorte d'unifore et comme signe bien distinctif on pouvais apercevoir une balafre en forme de croix sur le coté gauche de son menton... Mais le plus étrange pour les petits Konohanien, c'était qu'il tenait entre ses mains un bout de féraille, d'abord pointé droit devant lui puis sur chaque personne se trouvant là.

Je préferais quand c'était des filles qui apparaissaient... c'était bien plus interessant... se lamenta le sensei.

Ou est ce que je suis moi ! Mince j'ai perdu la cible!  
Wrueb sept à Wrueb neuf ! J'ai perdu la cible, avait vous un visuel ? Position personel indéterminé, demande de localisation ?

il débloque se mec à parlé tout seul... C'est trop chiant.. Moi... me tire! S'énerva le jeune homme le-plus-tout-est-chiant-dans-la-vie-laisser-moi-dormir-sauf-pour-jouer-au-go du groupe.

Shikamaru mit donc ses dires en pratique.  
Un bruit sourd retentissa.

On pu observé un petit trou devant les jolis petons de Shika . Ce dernier avait bien senti que se recevoir ça aurais fait mal.. très mal... alors il fut très content que ce soit le parquet de l'hokage et non sa joli chaussure bleu qui ai ce trou !

Personne ne bouge tant que la situation ne sera pas éclairci ! Lanca le nouveau.

Moi je veux aller faire ma sieste ! J'en ai marre de ce bordel !

Le jeune Chunnin se remit en marche et cette fois ce n'était pas un, mais des pitits trous, des pitits trous encore des pitits trous qui parsemés le parquet.

Shikamaru sursauta et recula d'un bond.. ( un peu normal si il sursaute.. il bondi...)

Non de Dieu c'est quoi ce bordel ! Je veux juste retrouvé mon plumard moi !

Jeune homme on va tout vous expliquez. Lanca une Tsunadé inquiète.

Et donc pour la èniemme fois l'histoire fut raconté mais le coté positif, elle était inédite pour deux nouveaux arrivant et pour les genins qui s'était incrustés dans le couloir... attendez immaginé de devoir la raconté à tout le monde une persone à la fois...Galèèèèèèèèèère comme dirais quelqu'un..

Donc un quart d'heure plus tard les premières réactions se fûrent entendre...

(Suite du grand jeu ou il n'y à rien a gagner ! )

Ouaahhhh ! Naruto est un génie d'avoir inventé un tel jutsuuuuuuu ! Yosshhhaa

Le ferme! C'est complètement stupide! Rien ne vaut les armes blanches!

QUOII ! IL A FAIT DISPARAITRE SASUKE ! et grand front aussi...

Il était planifié que tout ces individu apparaissent à konoha, le destin l'avais déjà prévu.

Incroyable! il a fait apparaître de la nouriture !

Quand je pensais que Tigre rouge accumulé les conerie.. y'a plus fort que lui on dirait...

je crois pas que mes supérieurs vont croire ca... et je risque beaucoup en restant ici.. certe le blame du commandant.. mais.. cet aprem.. j'avais un rendez vous avec Chidorie.. si j'y suis pas... je suis un homme mort..

Ne vous inquier pas on va arrangé les choses euuuh.. commenca l'hokage...

Sosuke ( se lis soske pour ceux qui avait pas comprit..), Sergent Sagara Sosuke.

On va vous ramenez chez vous Sosuke. Finissa l'hokage.

* * *

Fin du chapitre 05 !

Ca vous à plus.. ou pas reviews siouplait!  
hihi dans le prochain chapitre on retourne voir notre petite Sakura et Sasuke!

Matta ne !


	6. Le voyage continu

**Titre :** Quelle idée de s'appeller ainsi !  
**Auteure :** Watashi wa Tichan Kawa desu !  
**Base :** Naruto  
**Disclaimer :** Rien est à moii ! même pas le décor ! à par peut être les conneries...  
**Genre :** completement OCC délire total  
**Pairing :** un fon de SASUSAKU  
**Note :** Merci a Hotchpotch pour tout ce qu'elle fait!

* * *

**Réponse au reviews !..** mais qu'est ce que j'aime faire ca...

**Princesse d'argent**: michi pour le bisous xD sinon c'est clair le pauvre Shikamaru il veux juste faire sa siete quotidienne! j'adore ce perso c'est pour ca que je le martiryse ,

**Wish**: Alors à ta demande je te fait un petit récapitulatif .. même j'aurais du le faire avant... XD  
pour naruto bah c'est en partieà cause de son rhume.. enfin t'inkiète pas dès qu'il aurat repris connaissance Tsunade sama nous l'expliquera .

* * *

**RECAPITULATIF**

**Chapitre 01 Transportation.**  
-Lieu : konoha.  
-Perso:  
-(Naruto) Sasuke Uchiwa /Sakura Haruno.  
- (Card captor Sakura) Sakura Kinomoto.

**Chapitre 02 Deux pour le prix d'une.**  
-Lieu : konoha  
-Perso:  
-(Street Fighter alpha) Sakura Kusugano.

**Chapitre 03 Sakura au pays.. Mais quel pays!**  
-Lieu : Monde de Card Captor Sakura devant chez Yukito .  
-Perso:  
-( Naruto) Sakura Haruno  
-( CCS) Yukito Tsukishiro ( Mathieu dans la VF), Kerberos ( Kerobero), Tomoyo Daidoji ( Tiphanie)  
-Lieu : Monde de Street fighter  
-Perso  
-(S F ) Ken Master, Ryu Hoshi et Zangief.

**Chapitre 04 Trois puis quatre moins un.**  
-Lieu: konoha  
-Perso en plus:  
-( Blue Seed ) Sakura Yamazaki.  
-(Ruroni Kenshin) Sakura.. euh elle a pas de nom de famille.. celle qui sauve kenshin enfant...  
-Lieu: palais Mibu volume 20 de Samurai Deeper Kyo  
-Perso:  
- ( SDK) Yukimura Sanada et Sakuya.

**Chapitre 05 Cyao Sasuke, rêve ou cauchemard.**  
-Lieu: konoha  
-(SDK) Sarutobi Sasuke  
- (Full Metal panic) Sosuke Sagara.

* * *

**Chapitre 06 Le voyage continu !**

Quelque temps avant la disparition de sasuke.. quelque part on ne sais où, se passa cela...

Au risque de me répétée... je suis ou MOI ?

Ouahhh ! J'ai jamais vu des batiments aussi haut ! En plus.. on dirait des tours de verre, qu'est ce que c'est beau ! euh.. par contre.. ça ...c'est ...très... laid... ces tentacules visqueuses, ces dizaines d'yeux globulants.. en plus il est aussi gros que ourson taille XXXXXL... mais comme je disais ...pas aussi mignon.. euh.. c'est gentil ces bestioles ..? Qui sait peut être que dans ce monde les humains et les créatures au design si monstrueux .. sont amis.. Hein t'es gentil n'est ce pas... euuuh grosse bestiole répugnante.. t'est un gentil monmonstre.. hein...

Demanda Haruno Sakura sans grand espoir ... surtout quand la grosse bestiole poussa un cri stridant qui fit explosé toutes les fenêtres.

La jeune fille se mit à palir prète à s'évanouir... et s'évanouissa... L'énorme monstre l'apercu et décida d'en faire son repas quand tout à coup quelque chose de volant non identifier.. normal puisqu'elle était évanouie, l'attrapa et la sauva.  
Quelques instants plus tard, le sang monta à la tête de Sakura qui lui fit reprendre conscience.

Hein... qu'eeeest ceeee quiiii se paaaasseeeee . Lanca t'elle completement étourdie.

oh.. pourquoi je vois rien moi.. qui ma mit un rideau devant les yeux ?  
ahh.. c'est pas un rideau.. c'est ma tunique...  
.qu'est ce que ma tunique pendouille devant moi...

Sakura repoussa donc sa jupe et regarda devant elle... et un bleu profond d'une purté céleste s'offra à elle.

Ouaahhh c'est vraiment troop beau...  
par contre euhh.. qu'est ce que le soleil fait en bas...  
et les tours de cristal en haut...  
y'a quelque chose de pas logique... remarqua la jeune fille encore un peu dans les vap'.. juste un peu..

La seule chose que Sakura pût faire, était la chose ou elle exelée ...  
soit.. elle poussa donc un cri aigu, rempli de peur et d'incompréhension.

Ah la ferme! tu essais de rivalisé avec ce gros tât de boue ?  
En tout cas tu as l'air d'être réveillée... Qu'est ce que tu fesais devant le sbire de Susanao ?

Hein ?

La jeune fille dirigea son regard vers "cette voix" et apeçu un homme aux cheveux vert, habiller d'un jeans et d'un long manteau rouge.. et surtout...  
il ne la tennait que par une de ses cheville...  
Sakura remit donc son talent en oeuvre..

AHHHHH ! TIEN MOI MIEU QUE CA ! JE VEUX PAS MOURIRE MOIII ! PAS AVANT D'AVOir EMBRASSER SASUKE- KUUUN ! KYAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaa !

Rhooo ! La ferme! Tu me casses les oreilles!

KYAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaa !

Le jeune homme ne put que la prendre dans ses bras pour quelle arrête de crié... faut dire qu'une centaine de mètres la séparé du sol.. et que quiconque tenu de la sorte aurait réagit surement.. à peu près .. de la même façon...

Bordel! Je te sauve et pour me remercier tu me crèves les tympans.. sale morveuse !

Je suis pas une morveuse! Je m'apelle Haruno Sakura comprit l'haricot vert ?

Haricot vert ? Comment tu oses m'appeller ! Moi qui posède sept noyaux ! Je m'apelle Kusanagi ! KU-SA-NA-GI ! c'est pas trop compliqué pour ta p'tite tête rose !

Non mais! tu as quoi contre mes cheveux toi !

Sakura eut comme à son habitude une réaction un peu violente.. et envoya son poing dans la joue de l'homme.. Ce dernier la lacha à cause de la douleur.. Il ne s'attendait pas qu'une gamine aie tant de force.  
Donc.. Sakura... tomba...

J'avais pas pensé à ça...  
j'ai un petit problème technique moi...tout petit le problème...  
En plus faut que je tombe bien là ou y'a même pas une de ces tours.. rien pour m'acroché...  
Non mais.. POURQUOI CA N'ARRIVE QU'A MOI ! Hurla la jeune fille dans sa chute !  
J'VAIS TE BUTTER NARUTO !  
KYAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !  
Hein ?  
Mon bras.. il disparait .. il disparait.. PLUS VITE DISPARAIT PLUS VITE ! Ou je vais m'écrabouiller moiiiiiiiiiiii !

La jeune fille était plus qu'à quelques mètres du sol quand elle disparut complètement.  
Elle retomba tout doucement sur le sol recouvert d' herbes...

Pyyyfuuuuu .. j'ai eu chaud la moi...  
Bon me retrouve ou moi... Ca peu pas être pire... ca peu pas...  
KyaaaaaaAAAaaaaaaa ! se répéta t'elle ...quand un homme la prit par les cheveux, la souleva et se prépara à l'égorgé de son katana.  
AH noon c'est pas vrai !  
Naruto dès que je rentre je te tuerais pas.. avant.. je vais te faire souffrir mon pauvre !

Sakura sortit un kunai pour bloqué le sabre de l'homme, et lui envoya un coup de pied .. ou cela fait très mal... pour se dégagée.  
Une fois pied à terre elle analysa la situation..elle regarda à droite puis a gauche.. et se senti mal.. elle n'avait jamais vu autant de morts.. ils y en avaient de tout les cotés, tous avaient été tués comme des chiens...  
Seul un petit garcon à quelques pas d'elle resté debout brandissant un katana qui fesait bien sa taille, le reste des gens présent ne semblé pas amicaux...  
Un homme armé s'appréta à lancer l'attaque sur ce bout de chou. Sakura prit son courage a deux mains et attrapa l'enfant dans sa course pour le protégé.

Ca va petit ?  
Tu n'est pas blessé ?  
Je m'appelle Sakura, t'inquiète pas je ne vais pas te laisser mourir. Lui dit elle avec un doux sourir pour le rassuré.  
Euh ca va.. mais.. et vous .. vous êtes blesser.. c'est ma faute.. vous m'avez protègé...

Sakura regarda son épaule c'est vrai que le sabre ne l'avait pas loupé.. et que cela lui faisait mal .. mais par chance le sang ne coulé pas à flot. Elle arracha un bout de sa tunique et s'en fit un bandage pour sa blessure.

Je te l'ai dit! Ne t'inquiète pas, ca va aller! Lanca t'elle en se relevant, kunai à la main.

Laisse moi rire gamine tu crois pouvoir faire le poid contre nous? Grogna une voix rauque.

Sakura déglutina péniblement. L'homme se lanca sur elle sabre à la main, et attaqua horizontalement. Sakura sauta concentrant son shakra dans ses pieds ( ... ca faisait longtemps hein !..) et sauta en avant assez haut pour évité l'attaque, passa par dessus l'homme en se retournant mais avant de retombé, elle attrapa les épaules de l'homme posa son pied aux niveau de son dos et retomba à terre tout en renvoyant l'homme d'ou il était venu.  
Sakura se releva rapidement et le combat contre de multiple adversaires commenca.. elle savait qu'elle allait avoir du mal.. beaucoup de mal...  
La situation commencait à se corsée, Sakura n'arrivait pas a se battre correctement en protégeant l'enfant.  
Elle fit ce qu'elle put, une fois à bout de soufle, elle lanca à l'enfant...

Enfuit toi! Je vais te couvrir... Si je n'ai pas à te protèger j'aurais plus de chance.. Mais ne t'inquiète pas aucun ne te suivra! Je t'en fait la promesse !

..noon je peut pas te laissé faire ca! Le garçon tena plus fermement le sabre qu'il avait dans les mains...

Idiot! je t'ai dit de partir!

Et à cette instant, la nuit se faisait plus pesante...  
Le combat saissa...  
Quelqu'un venait d'arrivé.. Sakura ne distingua qu'une ombre, mais senti que cette personne n'était pas n'importe qui...et qu'il pouvais surement adhérer au club des mecs ténébreux ! Le beau était à voir...  
Les hommes restant se retournèrent vers l'arrivant et quelqu'un engagea la conversasion...

Qui diable es tu ?

A quoi te servirais mon nom.. tu est déjas mort...

l'ombre avança de quelque pas et dégéna son katana et trancha l'homme en plusieurs morceaux comme si ce n'était qu'une vulgaire feuille de papier. Sakura eu un mouvement re recule .. puis se placa devant le jeune garcon qui regarda la scène caché derrière le dos de la jeune fille.  
L'ombre continua à avancé vers les enfants tout en tuant tous ses opposants. Une fois devant eux la lune l'éclaira et Sakura apercu un homme , un samurai tenant son sabre. Il portait une longue cape blanche et une bouteille de saké a sa taille. Ses cheveux etaient noirs, long, et attachés en catogan.  
Il s'arrêta devant eux, essuya son sabre en leur disant...

Le destin a voulut que nos chemins se croisent,et que je venge vos morts.Toutes vos souffrances, toutes vos malédictions ne sauraient les rammenez à la vie. Vous vous devaient d'être heureux d'avoir survécu.

Et l'homme reparti comme il était venu. Sakura et le jeune garcon se retrouvèrent à genoux, la bouche béante, les yeux exorbité devant ce funeste spectacle.

Puis le jeune garcon, se leva, tituba quelques pas et s'écroula encore à genoux. Il commenca a creuser.. à creuser... Sakura à son tour se leva, le rejoigna , l'aida sans mot dire...  
L'aube se leva, la journée passa et le crépuscule tomba, l'homme revint...  
Le jeune garçon était debout devant deux grosses pierres, tandis que Sakura était à sa droite accroupie. Elle se retourna et regarda l'homme, il était surpris.. et d'un coté il y avait de quoi...  
il s'approcha des enfants ...

Vous avez creuser ses tombes pour vos parents et pour leur assassins ?

Ce n'était pas mes parents.. commenca à dire l'enfant  
mais des marchands d'hommes...Mes parents son mort du choléra l'an passé.. Quant à cela, assassins ou pas, une fois décédés ce ne sont que des cadavres comme les autre...

Et ces deux rochers ?

C'est ici que repose kasumi et akane...  
Je ne les connaissez que depuis hier,mais comme j'était le seul garçon elle croyait de leur devoir de me protégé au péril de leur vies .. et d'ailleurs tous m'ont protégé et ont dit.. " épargnez l'enfant! épargnez au moins l'enfant!" j'aurais aimez trouvé de plus beaux rocher pour leur tombes et puis des fleurs aussi... Mais c'est tous ce qu'on a pu leur offrir...

Il est trop triste d'entamé un voyage vers l'au-delà sans avoir au moins gouté un bon saké. Répondit l'homme en versant la boisson sur les rocher.

Je te remerci.. euuh..

Je m'appelle hiko Seijuro, disont que je mani un peu le sabre. Petit non seulement tu était incapable de portégé tes proches, mais en plus tu t'es vu confié la vie de ces deux jeunes femmes. Tes jeunes mains connaisse dorénavant le poids des morts.Mais le poid de leur vie étaient infiniment supérieur et maintenant tu dois le porté sur ton dos et tu dois apprendre à te protégé et à protégé ceux qui t'entoure.Si tu veux pouvoir survivre et défendre ce qui t'es important. Dis t'il en lançant un regarde a Sakura.  
Petit qu'elle est ton nom ?

Shinta..

un nom tendre.. Trop pour un guerier.. dorénavant tu t'appellera kenshin.

Ken...shin...

Je te donnerais mon héritage.  
Quant à toi jeune fille...

Que moi.. euh moi! euuuh.. je ne fait que passé... lanca Sakura embétée...

Seijuro et Kenshin fûrent surpris de sa réaction.

Euuh.. Mon nom est Sakura...pour tout dire.. cela serait très difficile de tout expliqué..En deux mots je suis ici par erreur.. et je ne sais pas trop quand je rentrerais chez moi.. je ne décide pas vraiment.. mais d'ici là ..pourais-je rester avec vous...

Sakura se disait qu'elle aurait du mal a faire passée son arrivée... et qu'elle avait plus de chance de se faire traité de sorcière et brulée vivante que ces deux là, la croit...

Je t'ai vu te battre... Tu te débrouille bien pour ton jeune age... vu tes armes tu doit faire partit d'un clan de Shinobi... Ceux d'iga ? Ou de Koga ? Demanda hiko

Euuhhh ...Sakura ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire...

Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne veux pas répondre... Mais j'espère que tu sais au moins faire la cuisine !

Laissez moi faire s'il vous plait ! répondit sakura avec un grand sourire.

* * *

Fin du chapitre 06 !  
Le prochain est pour Sasuke ! XD  
Merci pour vos reviews ca me fait trop plaisir! 


	7. Disputes et flémardises

**Titre :** Quelle idée de s'appeller ainsi !  
**Auteure :** Watashi wa Tichan Kawa desu !  
**Base :** Naruto  
**Disclaimer :** Rien est à moii ! même pas le décor ! à par peut être les conneries...  
**Genre :** completement OCC délire total  
**Pairing :** un fond de SASUSAKU  
**Note :** Cette fois ci c'est Mina chan qui ma corrigé ma fic!

* * *

**RECAPITULATIF**

Chapitre 06 Le voyage continu.  
-Lieu: Monde de Blue Seed... En plein coeur de Tokyo  
-Perso: (Blue Seed) Kusanagi Mamoru.  
-Lieu: Monde de Kenshin... Au Japon quelques années avant le Bakumatsu.  
-Perso: ( Ruroni Kenshin) Kenshin/shinta, Seijuro Hiko.

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews !**

**Princesse d'Argent** : Le pauvre shikamaru sera encore présent dans ce chapitre ! Et puis quand même Sakura se serait tappé la honte si une Kunoishi de Konoha n'aurais pas réussit à battre quelque bandis ! Mais on dit michià monsieur Hiko car l'embrochement était pas loin...

**Wish:** Merci Merci de lire ma fic ! Merci merci ! ... Je devrais me calmée quand même... Sinon c'est clair y'en as qui on de la chanse.. Mais bon l'ai pas encore fait rencontré mon Aoshi samaaaa ! Me demande si elle l'a vu... faudrait lui demander! SAKURA RAMENE TOI ! AS TU VU AOSHII ?

**Natalia : **Tu veux entré dans cette ligue ? Si ouai en fait faut que tu téléphone ou écrive à Anko ! Hé ouai c'est elle qui as fondé ce club car elle trouve plus de beaux mecs ténébreux alors elle les as classifier en espece protégé ! xD  
j'espère que la suite te plaira !

* * *

**Chapitre 07 Disputes et flémardises...**

Du coté de Konoha tout le monde pensé qu'il fallait peu être songer à ramener Sakura et Sasuke.. Personne ne savait ce qu'il endurait à ce moment precis.. Personne ne savait dans quelle situation se trouvait .. Sasuke...

* * *

..Ohh Kami-sama faites qu'il n'ait pas tuer Naruto! Je promais de devenir un gentil shinobi ! J'arreterais de vouloir me venger de mon frère ! Je promais de plus traiter quiconque de boulet! Siiiiiiiou plaiiiiiiiit je veux pas restez avec ce pervers ! Suplia un petit Sasuke à genoux sur le rebort de la fenêtre éclairé par un mystérieux rayon de soleil...

.. Pervers.. qui ca?.. moi ..?... ouai et alors... accepta Yukimura.

AHHH! Jeune homme.. vous.. vous disparaissez ! s'étonna Sakuya.

HHEin! Yatta! Il est pas mort! Merci Kami sama ! .. Pourquoi je me réjouis que cet abruti soit pas mort... bah.. pas grave.. Cyao les boulets !

* * *

PAFFF ! Coup de baffeur

* * *

Itaiiiiiiiiii ! Mais ça va pas la tête !

T'es qui toi ? Où est cet imbécil de Sosuke ? Questiona une belle jeune fille aux long cheveux bleu turquoise.

Sosuke..? bah il doit prendre des vacances à Konoha ...

Konoha.. C'est quoi ça ? Un parc d'attraction ?

Pas exactement...quoique... un cirque...rempli de crétins qui savent faire plein de tours de magie...pourait être une bonne définition...

C'est quoi ton nom ? Demanda la fille.

Sasuke...

Chidorie ..

Chidoriiiii ! Comment connais-tu ce jutsu ?

Sasuke recula et se prépara à l'attaque.. la jeune fille devant lui paraissait innofensive. Alors il regarda à droite puis à gauche , sortit un kunai, se retourna...

* * *

PAFFFFFFFFFFF ! Rebaffeur en action...

* * *

Je savais pas qu'il existait un cas plus grave que Sagara et ses flingues! Maintenant j'ai un gamin qui se prend pour un shinobi ! On aura tout vu ! Quel boulet !

Boulet ! Je suis pas Naruto moi ! je t'ai dit mon nom est Uchiwa! Uchiwa Sasuke ! Parle moi mieux gamine!

De un .. je vois pas ce qui est extra de se venté de s'appeler "évantail".. et de deux... Je suis plus grande que toi, j'te signal !

... cette passionnante conversation dura un moment.. un très long moment... quelques Paff se firent entendre , suivit de quelques AIE !

. là en fait ça continue...je vais sauter car sinon on va s'éterniser...

Voila c'est bientot finit.. on va reprendre là...

Rhaaaa mais franchement! tu crois que j'ai peur d'un nabot comme toi !

Et puis où et cet idiot de Sosuke ?

NABOT ! MOI ! ouai c'est vrai je suis pas très grand...  
Ah ouai ton Sosuke.. l'avais oublié... bon en fait.. blablablabla...  
( Vous connaissez l'histoire quand même ! XD )

Bien sûr.. tout s'explique... tu viens d'un autre monde!

Et moi je viens de Mars ! Crétin !

Euh c'est où Mars ? Juste pour savoir car si ils sont tous comme toi .. je vais essayer déviter ce monde...

Bon quand tu aura décidé de me raconter la vérité tu viendra me parler mais pour l'instant enfile ça ! Et y'a pas de non qui tiennent ! Je sais pas ce que tu as fait à Sosuke mais c'est de ta faute ! Alors enfile ça !

Chidorie fit un regard terrifiant au dernier des Uchiwa tout en agitant le baffeur dans ses mains...  
Le dernier des Uchiwa qui voulait pas être le dernier des dernier de sa lignée finit par accepter de porter... un costume spécial... un genre d'ours jaune à pois maron.. avec de grans yeux marron , un chapeu vert orné sa tête et un petit noeud rouge lui décorer le coup...

Mais c'est quoi cette tenue ! S'orifia Sasuke !

Quoi t'aimes pas Bonta kun ?  
Tant pis pour toi !  
Bon grouilles-toi, on est déjà à la bourre ! Et tâche d'amuser les gamins !

Les gamins.. amuser... AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhh !

Sasuke se retrouva en plein cérémonie d'anniversaire du cousin de Chidori qui fêtait seshuit ans... une orde de garnements court sur patte attaquèrent Bonta kun qui se défendit corps et ême.. mais fut térrasser par cet assaut...  
Que bonta-kun reposse en paix Kami-sama ...

* * *

Le soleil brillait sur Konoha les oiseaux chantaient et tout le monde était très tendu dans la tour de l'Hokage..

Bon Kakashi il faut que tu ramènes les gamins ! Ordona l'Hokage.

Hein.. pourquoi moi ?

Car tu est le seul qui ait vu le jutsu ! Argumenta Shikamaru..

Bah en fait vous voyez... j'ai pas trop fait gaffe... j'étais en passionante lecture et puis après j'étais dans un sommeil un peu forcé... donc bah.. je l'ai pas vraiment retenu...

...Alors le seul qui peux le faire c'est Naruto..

Shikamaru réveil le !

Quoiii moi? Ca va pas la tête ! Je suis pas suicidaire! .. enfin pas aujourd'hui ... Bref je veux pas finir comme Uchiwa! Y'a que des galères en perspective!

Que quelqu'un le réveil !

" Bzzzz Bzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
fait la mouche...  
un ange passe..."

Et si on attendait qu'il se réveil tout seul...? demanda Lee.

Super plan !On s'occupera de ça demain matin ! Sakura et Sasuke sont assez grand pour se débrouillez pendant un petit moment...

Que tout le monde rentre chez lui ! Et que ça saute j'ai du boulot !

Euh.. on fait quoi d'eux.. se demanda le Sensei..

Ah ouai j'oubliais...

comment on peut oublier.. ça fait des heures qu'on est dans cette galèreeeee...

Bon bah... Tenten et Ino vous vous occuperez de deux Sakura chacune ce soir!

Je peux m'en occuper Hokage sama ! lanca Kakashi.

Mais bien sûr... Tu me prends pour une idiote sale disciple de Jiraya !

Néji occupes-toi de Sasuke !

Je peux le faire Hokage-sama ! Cria la mini bête verte de Konoha.

Mais bien sûr... pour te battre avec lui toute la soirée et me casser les pieds et surtout me donner encore plus de boulot dans des réparations de dégats que vous auriez causer ! NAAAAAN !

Kakashi tu hébergeras Sosuke !

Heiiin ! Pas avec son truc qui fait des trous partout ! Je veux pas resembler à du gruillère moi !

.. okai okai.. Sosuke-kun pourriez-vous me laisser ce.. cette chose...?

..ouai je comprends vous avez peur d'une insurection... je vous le laisse.. mais il faut que je le récupère, c'est mon arme de service ! J'aurais des problèmes avec mes suppérieurs sinon...

Pas de problème ! Avant de partir vous le récupererez...

Bon.. TIREZ-VOUS !

* * *

Bruit de pas qui quittent le bureau, porte qui s'ouvre qui se ferme..

* * *

Shikamaru j'ai dit DEGAGEZ !

J'avoue que c'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque mais.. Je repensais à ces apparitions... Celles où il n'a pas fait le jutsu... C'est franchement bizarre...  
J'ai pu établir un lien avec son rhume puisque cela arrive seulement quand il éternue... Mais j'ai jamais vu un tel dérèglement de jutsu !

On en saura suremment plus en examinant Naruto...

Bah pourquoi vous ne l'avais pas fait avant, quand il était là..?

Pas envi...

C'est pas ma réplique ça généralement..?

Possible.. Sinon je pense que c'est la faute de son for intérieur.

Hokage. On parle de Naruto pas de Sakura...

Abruti ! Je le sais bien !

Vous vous sentez pas débil d'appeler un génie abruti...?

La ferme! Bref.. Tu as peut-être remarquer mais c'est comme si Naruto avais deux sorte de shakra, dont le deuxième est très puissant... mais très spécial aussi...

Vous parlez comme pendant son combat contre Néji ?

Ouai c'est ça... Je pense que ce coté a profité de l'épuisement de Naruto et de son début de maladie...

Naruto épuisé.. euh on parle de Naruto là...? Celui qui n'abandonne jamais...?

Certe pour l'épuisement physique... Mais inventé un jutsu demande d'y réfléchir... et cela peut l'épuiser...

...épuisement intelectuel... c'est déjà plus crédible.. mais imaginer que Naruto puisse penser donne froid dans le dos...  
Et puis. J'ai beau avoir deux cent de QI.. Je pige pas trop cette histoire..Je dois avoir besoin de sommeil... aurevoir Hokage !

* * *

Seule

* * *

Ca serait plus s'imple de dire que c'est ce stupide renard qui a jouer un mauvais tour à Naruto...

* * *

Fin du chapitre 07 !

Alors c'était comment ? peut être un peu court... il faut dire que les cours de filo que j'utilise pour écrire ma fic me servent a révisé mes math.. alors euuh... la fic en prend un petit coup peut être...  
J'espere pas trop...

En tout cas on arrive bientôt a la fin...


End file.
